In recent years, along with high integration of semiconductor or liquid crystal device manufacturing apparatus, contamination of a substrate, in particular, of a silicon wafer due to, in addition to adhesion of dirt, absorption of molecular contaminant (Airborne Molecular Contaminants: AMCs) has become a matter. As a source of generating the AMCs, in addition to interior material of a clean room, electric wires or cables used in the clean room facility apparatus or in an apparatus for manufacturing various types of semiconductors, liquid crystal devices or so have been pointed out.
Plasticizer in an electric wire or a cable with coating/covering of polyvinyl chloride family resin composition used widely acts a main source of the AMCs. It is known to dramatically decrease generation of the AMCs by replacing the plasticizer with one having a large molecular weight and a low vapor pressure (for example, see PCT/JP98/1296).
However, in case of applying an electric wire with coating of non-lead polyvinyl chloride family resin composition (electric wire with coating of polyvinyl chloride family resin composition which does not contain lead compound as stabilizer) for which a demand has increased to be applied as an electric wire with coating of polyvinyl chloride family resin composition with a reduced environmental load, still much generation of AMCs occurs even after the above-mentioned measure is taken for the plasticizer, and, thus, it is still difficult to apply the same in a clean room or so.